1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a method for changing an operational mode using speech recognition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals are now being provided with speech recognition capabilities in addition to the capability of making and receiving telephone calls. The speech recognition capability is being used with various and convenient user-centric functions. For example, a user may input speech corresponding to a telephone number without directly selecting keys corresponding to the telephone number to input the telephone number when dialing. In other words, the user can perform speech dialing to input the telephone number.
Generally, when the terminal enters a power saving mode or a sleep mode, a baseband chip (e.g., a controller (MSM), an audio processor, a modem, a memory and the like) of an existing mobile terminal provided with speech recognition capabilities is deactivated. As a result, the terminal when in a power saving mode or a sleep mode cannot perform speech recognition. To activate speech recognition for the terminal in a power saving mode or a sleep mode, the user has to generate a predetermined event (e.g., inputting a key, opening a folder, or the like) to release the power saving mode of a mobile terminal, and then input a specific key that is used for entering into a speech recognition mode. Therefore, there is an inconvenience to the user when the user intends to use speech recognition with a terminal in a power saving mode or a sleep mode.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved mobile terminal and a method, which can release a power saving mode using speech recognition.